


Tonight is our forever

by Meneth221b



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: a little something about the dance scene between Steve Trevor and Dianahope you like it!





	Tonight is our forever

_“Is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?”_

_“Yeah. Yeah, this and other things,”_

_“What things?_

_“Uh… they have breakfast. They love a breakfast. And they love to wake up, read the paper and got to work. They get married, make some babies, grow old together… I guess,”_

_“What is it like?”_

_“I have no idea”_

Steve Trevor was the wrong person to ask that question to. He hardly remembered how it felt to be a normal citizen not a war soldier or a spy. He often dreamed about that life. He wanted to remind himself how breakfast felt like. He wanted to remind himself how it felt to put on a new suit and go to the movies or take a brisk walk in the park, go to the beach for holidays and celebrate his birthdays with loved ones. He wanted to know how it felt to come home to the arms of a woman he had vowed to love and cherish forever.

As he held Diana in his arms the small things seemed infinitely more desirable than before. He wanted to pluck the both of them out of Veld and place them in his apartment where they could dance – or sway- to a slow tune that his gramophone would play. There they would be safe and it would be their forever.     

Diana had a predictable lifestyle on Themyscira. She would train, play and study with her fellow Amazonians. Centuries later, she was introduced to unpredictability when Steve Trevor’s plane passed the barrier between her world and his. He showed her that mankind was endearing as well as flawed. An orderly mess with a lot of heart. Much like himself.     

She doesn’t know what she may face tomorrow. Only things she knows for now is that she will be killing Ares and that it may come with high stakes. She doesn’t know the hurdles that await them. So she pushes that thought away and looks at Steve. She feels his warm gaze in contrast to the snow that touches her cheeks. She could get used to his warmth and the way he swayed her. His quirks were endearing like his smile. His principles aligned with her own making two people from different worlds slightly more similar. It brought a sense of familiarity to her and she gave in. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, memorising it.   

Later in the evening, Steve knew, as she gestured him to close the door and step in her room, that this night was granted to them in exchange of their daydreams of a forever.

Tonight would be their forever.  

 

 

   


End file.
